Wurt quotes
This page lists Wurt's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wurt Tools Base Game * Axe- "Choppy chop!" * Luxury Axe- "Gold very strong." * Shovel- "Scooper." * Regal Shovel- "Fancy tool for digging in dirt." * Pickaxe- "Rock cracker." * Opulent Pickaxe- "It stronger than normal rock cracker." * Razor- "Cutty thing?" * Hammer- "Break everything!" * Pitchfork- "Pokey tool." * Feather Pencil- "For fancy writing, florp." * Brush- "Hair so weird, flurp." * Saddle- "Hee-hee, has little horns on it!" * War Saddle- "Will fight for glory of Mermfolk!" * Glossamer Saddle- "Butterflies good for something, flort!" * Saddlehorn- "Get saddle off the big fuzzy." * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "What you mean, "only for beefalo"?" Don't Starve Together * Pocket Scale- "Is funny measure thing." Lights Base Game * Campfire & Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Time for story-tell around fire, florp!" * Campfire & Fire Pit (high)- "Big fire!" * Campfire (normal)- "Warm and toasty." * Fire Pit (normal)- "Comfy cozy." * Campfire & Fire Pit (low)- "Fire getting small." * Campfire & Fire Pit (embers)- "It dying." * Campfire (out)- "Bye-bye." * Fire Pit (out)- "Can make more fire later!" * Torch- "Fire stick." * Miner Hat- "Funny head-light." * Pumpkin Lantern- "Has a friendly face, flort." * Lantern- "Glowy!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire & Endothermic Fire Pit- "Time for story-tell around fire, florp!" * Endothermic Fire & Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Big fire!" * Endothermic Fire & Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "Chilly fire?" * Endothermic Fire & Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "Fire getting small." * Endothermic Fire & Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "It dying." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "Bye-bye." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "Can make more fire later!" * Moggles- "Has nice stench to it, florp." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "It in a funny shape, florp." * Mushlight (on)- "Glowy!" * Mushlight (burnt)- "Didn't do it!" * Glowcap (off)- "It supposed to do something?" * Glowcap (on)- "Oooh, pretty color!" * Glowcap (burnt)- "It was so pretty, florp..." * Willow's Lighter- "This very special to fire lady, florp." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "For carry all the things!" * Piggyback- "Made bag from nasty pigskin." * Bird Trap- "Catch birdies!" * Bug Net- "Wanna catch bugs!" * Fishing Rod- "Grab on, fishes!" * Straw Roll- "Scale-less rather sleep on itchy grass than mud?" * Fur Roll- "Stripy fluff." * Tent- "Sleeping place." * Trap- "Sneaky!" * Honey Poultice- "Make hurts feel better, flurp." * Healing Salve- "Feel nice." * Umbrella- "Umm-brella keep rain away!" * Compass- ** N- "North." ** S- "South." ** E- "East." ** W- "West." ** NE- "Northeast." ** SE- "Southeast." ** NW- "Northwest." ** SW- "Southwest." * Compass (generic)- "There spinny needle inside!" * Bundling Wrap- "Pack lots of things, flurpt!" * Bundled Supplies- "Keep for later." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Fuzzy bag!" * Luxury Fan- "What bird this come from?!" * Siesta Lean-to- "Wanna take a nap! Nap right here..." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Don't want nap, want bedtime!" * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Too scary for nap!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Belly too rumbly!" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "Glurp... too scary in here..." * Tent (burnt)- "It burnt up." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Gotta find new napping spot..." * Thermal Stone- "Lucky rock!" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "It all icy." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Brrr... chilly." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Snuggly warm, florp." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Hot rock!" * Pretty Parasol- "Don't see what so pretty about it." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "Glurp! It still moving!" * Booster Shot- "Don't like needles, florp!" * Waterballoon- "Don't worry, won't throw at you... (hee-hee)" * Whirly Fan- "Hee-hee-hee!" * Flare- "Sparky!" * Bernie (held and inactive)- "No playing anymore?" * Bernie (active)- "Wanna play with it!" * BERNIE!- "Fun toy, flurp!" * Bernie (broken)- "Aww..." * Chef Pouch- "Keep foods inside!" Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Wish there was food inside, flurp." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This take foreverrr..." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Will be done quick!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Time for yums!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "Can't, glorp." * Bee Box- "Home for stingers." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Aww no sweets inside." * Bee Box (some honey)- "Don't wanna wait!!" * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Sweets!!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "Can make own veggies?!" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Growing snacks!" * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Put poop on it, florp!" * Ice Box- "Chilly box." * Drying Rack- "Scale-less use this for making yucky foods." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Glurgh... it stink." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Glurgh, not touching that." * Drying Rack (drying, Monster Meat)- "That not look right." * Drying Rack (finished, Monster Meat)- "Look even worse than usual, florp." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Oops..." * Bee Box (burnt)- "It not buzzing anymore..." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It too burnt up for growing." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Not sure this thought through, flort." * Drying Rack (drying in rain, monster meat)- "Thought you said this make things dry?" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Oh well, flort." * Bucket-o-poop- "What? It just some poop." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Needs mushrooms!" * Mushroom Planter (some)- "They starting to grow!" * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "Mmm, lots of tasty snacks growing!" * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "No room for more mushrooms!" * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "Need more creepy logs!" * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "Too burnt for mushrooms, florp." * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "Maybe mushrooms sleeping?" * Salt Box- "Good place for hiding tasty things." * Portable Crock Pot- "Put food inside and different food come out, florp?" * Portable Crock Pot (finished)- "Wow!" * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- "Huh? Nothing in here!" * Portable Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Food! Food! Food!" * Portable Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This take too long!" * Portable Grinding Mill- "Shaky shaky!" * Portable Seasoning Station- "Put flavor bits on foodthings!" * Portable Seasoning Station (finished)- "All done!" Science Base Game * Science Machine- "Funny-hair man say "Science" come out of it?" * Alchemy Engine- "All-kemmy... en... jun..." * Thermal Measurer- "Scale-less need this to tell if warm or cold?" * Rainometer- "Hope rain's coming!" * Lightning Rod- "Scale-less can call down lightning?" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "It sizzling!" * Gunpowder- "Splodey powder." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Aw well." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Well it gone now." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Okay." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Aw well, florp." * Ice Flingomatic (off and on)- "Good machine!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It getting hungry." * Electrical Doodad- "It buzzing! Bees stuck inside?" Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Mermfolk don't need a map!" * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Bye-bye!" * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "Gone now." * Potter's Wheel- "Make things outta rocks!" * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Can't use now." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "Can't shape that!" * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Gonna make something good, flort!" * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- "It already full." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Look! Made it with own claws!" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "Oh! Knew that one already!" * Think Tank- "Make things for water, florp!" * Think Tank (burnt)- "That seem to happen a lot..." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "Done so many things, florp!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "Stabby stick!" * Ham Bat- "Use meat for hitting? Never thought of that, florp." * Boomerang- "Come-back stick!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "Glorp! Come-back stick hurts." * Blow Dart- "Ph-tooey!" * Sleep Dart- "Sleepy-time, florp!" * Fire Dart- "Wanna try that!" * Football Helmet- "Made from hide of enemies, florp." * Grass Suit- "Swishy swish!" * Log Suit- "Wood shirt!" * Marble Suit- "It heavyyyy..." * Bee Mine- "Careful, florp!" * Tooth Trap- "Look scary, florp." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "More scales!!" * Morning Star- "Ooooh, bright!" * Weather Pain- "Make wind go spinny!" Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Will wearing make me strong like Viking lady?" * Battle Spear- "Took Viking lady's stab stick!!" * Electric Dart- "Zappy!" * Tail o' Three Cats- "Whi-chaaa!!" * Napsack- "Hee-hee, nighty night!" * Cookie Cutter Cap- "Make good spiky hat!" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Stick bird inside!" * Birdcage (occupied)- "Now bird stay forever!" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Nighty night, birdy." * Pig House- "Sniff... smell like... Pigfolk!" * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "That house full of nasty Pigfolk!" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Coast clear, florp." * Rabbit Hutch- "Sniff... there someone inside..." * Hay Wall (held)- "Wicker-lady has story of house built with straw." * Hay Wall- "Will huff and puff and blow wall down!" * Wood Wall (held)- "Nice and sharp, florp." * Wood Wall- "Would look nice with some Pig heads." * Stone Wall (held)- "Rock pile!" * Stone Wall- "Look good, florp!" * Chest- "Oooooh, box for things!" * Sign- "What it say?" * Potted Fern- "This plant have little house." * Mini Sign (held)- "Where put it?" * Mini Sign (empty)- "Glorph? Nothing on it." * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Oooh, pictures!" * Wood Fence (held)- "For building fence!" * Wood Fence- "Keep out nasty Pigfolk, florp." * Wood Gate (held)- "For building fence-door!" * Wood Gate- "Oooh smart, put door in fence." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Hee-hee, pig house all burnt up!" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Aww, wanted to eat that!" * Hay Wall (burnt)- "That not how story usually end, flort." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Aww, was nice wall..." * Chest (burnt)- "Noooo!" * Scaled Chest- "Like look of this box, florpt." * Sign (burnt)- "Aw well." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Bird needs snack." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "It look so hungry..." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Aw, it dead now." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "..." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "Nothing there." * Directional Sign (empty)- "Nothing there!" * Directional Sign- "What it say?" * Directional Sign (burnt)- "Roasty." * End Table (empty)- "Think fish would look better in there than flower." * End Table (flowers)- "Table with ugly flower." * End Table (new light source)- "Friendly little light." * End Table (old light source)- "Need new light." * End Table (wilted)- "Fish wouldn't get wilty like this, florp." * End Table (burnt)- "Fire lady did it, flurt!" * Friendly Scarecrow- "Like him very much!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "Nooooo! Save him!!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "Glort..." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Tough rocks." * Moon Rock Wall- "Moon wall!" * Scaled Furnace- "Glorpt!! Too hot!!" * Wardrobe- "Can play dress-up!" * Wardrobe (burning)- "Fire! Fire!!" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Aww..." * Potted Succulent- "Has a home now." * DIY Royalty Kit- "Good seat for Merm King!" * DIY Royalty Kit (burnt)- "WHO DO THIS?!" * Royal Tapestry- "There lots of Kings in fairy stories... look easy to make!" * Royal Tapestry (burnt)- "NOOOOOO!!" Refine Base Game * Rope- "For tying, florpt." * Boards- "Tree pieces for building, florp." * Cut Stone- "It stone. It cut." * Papyrus- "Make more stories, Wicker-lady!" * Purple Gem- "It pretty..." * Nightmare Fuel- "Bad stuff!" * Beeswax- "Stole from stinger nest!" * Wax Paper- "No pictures on this paper!" Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "Rock need pretty decoration!" * Marble Bean- "Glargh! Ith chippf'd my toof..." * Feathery Canvas- "Made from bird!" Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Is Funny-hair man... okay?" * Prestihatitator- "Think you just made that up, florp." * Shadow Manipulator- "Glurp... shouldn't play with that." * Pan Flute- "Plays sleepy music, florp." * Night Light- "Creepy light." * Night Armor- "Don't like it, flurp!!" * Dark Sword- "It made of spooky stuff, florp." * One-man Band- "Boom boom boom!" * Bat Bat- "Whack! Whack!" * Belt of Hunger- "Good belt, glorp." * Chilled Amulet- "Chilly!" * Nightmare Amulet- "Glurp... don't wanna play with this anymore." * Life Giving Amulet- "Pretty magic rock!" * Fire Staff- "Fire shooty stick!" * Ice Staff- "Magic cold stick." * Telelocator Staff- "Make head feel funny, florp..." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Ready!" * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Something missing..." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Rock got all floaty." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Find sparkly rock to go in here." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Glurgh... it smell real bad." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Weird hat machine burned up." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Glad it gone." * Old Bell- "Make nice sound." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- "How it float like that?" * Moon Dial (generic)- "Special moon pond." * Moon Dial (new moon)- "Moon not swimming tonight?" * Moon Dial (waxing)- "Grow big, moon!" * Moon Dial (full moon)- "Big bouncy moon, florp!" * Moon Dial (waning)- "Moon look smaller tonight." * Moon Dial (in Caves)- "This not good spot." * The Lazy Deserter- "Take me where friends are!" * The Lazy Deserter (active)- "Ready, flort!" * Kitschy Beaver Idol- "There something spilling out its belly." * Kitschy Goose Idol- "Wanna play with doll!" * Kitschy Moose Idol- "Wicker-lady say should eat with mouth closed." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Glurgh... needle hard to hold with claws..." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Keep cute webby ears warm." * Straw Hat- "Itchy..." * Beefalo Hat- "Bigger horns!!" * Beekeeper Hat- "Can't see in here!" * Feather Hat- "Look like bird, think like bird." * Winter Hat- "It look cozy!" * Top Hat- "Oooooh, fancy!" * Dapper Vest- "Scale-less wear so many clothes." * Breezy Vest- "Wearing a nose!" * Puffy Vest- "Cozy..." * Bush Hat- "Can't see me!!" * Garland- "Hat ugly, but killing flowers fun!" * Walking Cane- "This for old folk, plorp." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Ha ha, is hat now." * Fashion Melon- "Think me like fa-shun, florp!" * Ice Cube- "This a very good hat." * Rain Coat- "Why scale-less so scared of rain?" * Rain Hat- "Rain not scary!" * Summer Frest- "Hm... orange." * Floral Shirt- "Glurgh, there flowers all over!" * Eyebrella- "What it looking at?" * Hibearnation Vest- "Feel warm and fuzzy..." Don't Starve Together * Fashion Goggles- "Feel silly, flurp." * Desert Goggles- "Hate desert, but this help a bit." * Funcap- "Keeps head nice and clammy!" * Seawreath- "Would rather eat than wear, florp." * Clever Disguise- "Make scale-less look like friendly Mermfolk!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Look weird, florp..." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Will make strong wall!" * Thulecite Wall- "How look so old already, flort?" * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "It seem safe." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Getting weird, florp..." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "Something happening!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Staying the same." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "It going away!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Over soon, over soon." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "Seem okay." * The Lazy Forager- "It make me feel fancy, flurp." * Magiluminescence- "Feel warm..." * Construction Amulet- "Help with building things!" * The Lazy Explorer- "Orangey rock stick!" * Star Caller's Staff- "Has pretty yellow rock on it." * Deconstruction Staff- "Has pretty green rock on it." * Pick/Axe- "That pretty smart, florp." * Thulecite Crown- "Queen Wurt!!" * Thulecite Suit- "Strong!" * Thulecite Club- "Clobbery!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "Not sure this good idea..." * Houndius Shootius- "Glurp, won't hit me... right?" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "Where the pictures?" Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "...Guess you pretty okay, florpt." * Vargling- "Wanna play, flurp?" * Ewelet- "Don't worry, will keep you safe!" * Broodling- "Green scaly friends stick together, florp!" * Glomglom- "Good bouncy bug." * Giblet- "Hello birdy!" * Mothling- "You ugly, but me love you." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "Full of yummies, florp!" * Bubble Pipe Carving- "Scale-less are weird, florp." * Pawn Figure- "It littlest of its kin..." * Rook Figure- "This castle too small." * Knight Figure- "It look like an Ironfolk." * Bishop Figure- "Pointy." * Rook, Knight, and Bishop Figures (shaking on new moon)- "It moving!" * Queenly Figure- "Scary lady." * Kingly Figure- "Why everyone act weird around this one." * Deerclops Figure- "Won't bother us again." * Bearger Figure- "Grrrr!" * Moose/Goose Figure- "Ha ha! Her face!" * Dragonfly Figure- "It all buggy-eyed." * Moon Moth Figure- "It so ugly." * Anchor Figure- "Why made anchor for land, florpt?" * "Moon" Figure- "It look just like real thing!" Celestial Don't Starve Together * Moon Rock Idol- "It looking at me." * Portal Paraphernalia- "Look easy to build!" * Moon Glass Axe- "Chop extra good, florp!" * Glass Cutter- "Glorp! Sharp!" * Bath Bomb- "Wanna throw it now!" Seafaring Don't Starve Together * Boat Kit- "For travel on the big pond!" * Oar & Driftwood Oar- "Make boat go!" * Boat Patch- "Why patch? Let water in, florpt!" * Anchor Kit- "Can make boat-stopper!" * Mast- "Pieces for boat thing." * Winged Sail- "Birdy sail!" * Steering Wheel Kit- "This go on boat?" Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "Read this one, Wicker-lady!" * Applied Horticulture- "A... appled...? (Sigh)" * Sleepytime Stories- "Want bedtime story!" * The End is Nigh!- "Where Wicker-lady? Want to know what happen next!" * On Tentacles- "Remind me of home, florp." Engineering Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "Weenowna-lady good at fixing." * Winona's Catapult- "Rock thrower! Rock thrower!" * Winona's Catapult (not connected to generator)- "Why it not work?" * Winona's Catapult (burning)- "It look super dangerous now!" * Winona's Catapult (burnt)- "Awww..." * Winona's Spotlight- "What this thing?" * Winona's Spotlight (not connected to generator)- "Think it tired." * Winona's Spotlight (burning)- "That not right kind of light." * Winona's Spotlight (burnt)- "Not gonna help now, florp." * Winona's Generator- "This box have weird colored branches sticking out." * Winona's Generator (low fuel)- "The little light getting lower..." * Winona's Generator (out of fuel)- "Think it asleep." * Winona's Generator (burning)- "Didn't do it!!" * Winona's Generator (burnt)- "Weenowna-lady can build 'nother one, florp!" * Winona's G.E.M.erator- "What it do?" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (low fuel)- "It looking tired." * Winona's G.E.M.erator (out of fuel)- "It supposed to be doing something?" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (burning)- "It supposed to do that, florp?" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (burnt)- "Oh well." Green Thumb Don't Starve Together * Bramble Husk- "Plant made it!" * Bramble Trap- "Plant trap!" * Compost Wrap- "(Sniff) Glurgh!!" Seasonings Don't Starve Together * Garlic Powder- "Mmmm make breath smell nice." * Honey Crystals- "YUM!!" * Chili Flakes- "Hot bits!" * Seasoning Salt- "This sand taste good!" Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "Sweets!!" * Candy Apple- "These even better than regular apple, flort!" * Candy Corn- "Made corn even better?!" * Catcoon Candy- "Will eat you in one bite, florp!" * Choco Pigs- "Grrr, will eat you all up!!" * Ghost Pop- "Yummy yum!" * Tentacle Lolli- "Mmm, taste like swamp!" * Gummy Spider- "Didn't know Spiderfolk could be tasty!" * Jelly Worm- "Even better than normal worm!" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Corn!!" * Raisins- "Can eat yours if you don't want them, florp" * "Raisins"- "Taste good to me, florp." * Candy Lice- "Yum yum in the tum-tum!" * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "Mermfolk have jaws of steel!" * Lava Pepper- "Hot-hot, HOT!!" * Broken Stake- "Didn't break it!! Found like this!" * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "Can see cute face in it!" * Empty Elixir- "Somebody drank it, florp." * Faux Fangs- "Good chompers!" * Monkey Paw- "Seem safe, florp." * Spider Ring- "Who ever seen such tiny Spiderfolk?" * Binoculars- "Can see forever!" * Lone Glove- "Keep one claw warm." * Snail Scale- "This snail sleeping." * Goop Canister- "Warm goop!" * Toy Cobra- "Oooh, fun toy!" * Crocodile Toy- "Hee-hee it wear funny clothes!" * Broken Terrarium- "Someone broke plant house." * Odd Radio- "What it do?" * Broken Hairdryer- "Hm..." * Mad Scientist Lab- "Bubble, bubble!" * Brew of Phobic Abrogation and Brew of Phobic Abatement- "Not scared of anything, flurt!" * Canteen of Sanguine Mixture and Tumblerful of Psychic Fortitude- "Has strong smell." * Flask of Sanguine Mixture and Dram of Psychic Fortitude- "Didn't turn out so good..." * Sulfuric Crystals of Saltpeter and Sulfuric Crystals of Lime- "Sparkle bottle." * Steeped Lunar Essence- "Look breakable..." * Totally Normal Root- "Still roots left!" * Totally Normal Sapling- "Still growing." * Bat Decoration- "Can help decorate too, florp!" * Crow Decoration- "Pretty bird." * Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration- "Mermfolk very fearsome! Where Merm ornament??" * Ghost Decoration- "Boo! Hee-hee." * Spider Decoration- "Hee-hee... look just like Webby boy." * Tentacle Decoration- "These not so scary." * Bats coming out of tree- "G-glurp... saw something..." * Drinking bravery potion- "Me was never scared, florp!" Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "Why scale-less wrap things in more things?" * Gift- "Present for me!" * Festive Tree Planter- "Gotta find pine cone!" * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "Oh..." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- "Grow big!" * Winter's Feast Tree- "Never saw such pretty tree!" * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- "Glorph! Put it out!!" * Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- "Was so pretty..." * Gingerbread Cookie- "MMMM, but what it supposed to be?" * Eternal Fruitcake- "Glurgh, what in this?" * Sugar Cookie- "This snowflake melt on tongue too!" * Candy Cane- "Crunchy!" * Chocolate Log Cake- "It not a real log?" * Plum Pudding- "Watch! Can put whole thing in mouth!" * Apple Cider- "Mmmmm..." * Hot Cocoa- "This. Best. Thing. Ever." * Heavenly Eggnog- "Sluuuurrrrp!" * Festive Bauble- "Oooooh... pretty!" * Festive Light- "Glowy!" * Magnificent Adornment- "These get special place on tree!" * Champion Adornment- "Have to put that one on tree?" * Appeasing Adornment- "...?" * Gingerbread Pig- "No mercy for tiny Cookie-Pigfolk!" * Gingerbread Pig House- "Anybody home?" * Gingerbread Varg- "Will eat you all up!" * Cookie Crumbles- "Left tasty trail, florp." * Holiday Cheer- "It look tasty." Lunar New Year * Gobbler Shrine- "Huh? What you want, gobble-bird?" * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- "Something go here?" * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "It all burnt up, flurt." * Red Pouch- "Something clinking inside." * Lucky Gold Nugget- "Shiny rock!" * Red Firecrackers- "Make big sounds and lights!!" * Red Lantern- "Hm, it look kinda nice." * Lucky Fan- "Feather stick!" * Lucky Beast Head- "Look almost as cute as own face, florp." * Lucky Beast Body- "Everything go with scales!" * Lucky Beast Tail- "Always wanted a tail!" * Varg Shrine- "House for gold doggy." * Varg Shrine (empty)- "Need some light, flort." * Varg Shrine (burnt)- "All burnt up." * Lucky Whistle- "It make no sound?" * Clay Hound- "Glurp! Bitey!" * Clay Hound (statue)- "Who make you, florp?" * Clay Varg- "Big teeth!" * Clay Varg (statue)- "Have weird feeling, florp." * Hound Sketch and Varg Sketch- "Oooh, picture!" * Hound Figure- "Bad doggy." * Varg Figure- "Grrrr!" * Pig Shrine- "Who make this??" * Pig Shrine (empty)- "Not giving you anything, flurt." * Pig Shrine (burnt)- "Good, it gone now." * Tribute Roast- "Blegh! Has nasty Pig face!" * Eight Treasure Mud Pie- "Usually like mud, but that just bad." * Fish Heads on a Stick- "This insulting to fish." * Golden Belt- "Stole Pigman's belt!" * Elite Pig (Dmitri)- "Nasty Pigman!" * Elite Pig (Ignatius)- "Grrr, bad Pig!" * Elite Pig (Sawyer)- "Enemy of Mermfolk!" * Elite Pig (Wade)- "Stay away!" * Can't play game (too late)- "Aw... too late." * Can't play game (area not empty)- "Fluuurph... need to clean first..." * Can't play game (danger)- "Florp! No time for game!" The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "Grrr, will show you!" * Pit Pig- "You kin of Pigfolk??" * Crocommander- "Toothy." * Snortoise- "Why not get along, florp?" * Scorpeon- "Glurp, bad bug!" * Boarilla- "He... not so tough looking... glurp." * Grand Forge Boarrior- "G-glorp... b-big Pigfolk..." * Rhinocebro- "They not so tough, flort!" * Infernal Swineclops- "Glurt!!" * Ancient Gateway (off)- " * Ancient Gateway (on)- " * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "Something go in there..." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "All done!" * Forge Portal- "Fighty folk keep coming from there." * Battle Standard- "It ok to break it? YEAH!!" * Baby Spider- "Spiderfolk and Mermfolk truced for now, florp." * Magma Golem- "Glurp!! Rock monster!" * Living Staff- "Guess me could... help... others?" * Infernal Staff- "Thwooooom!" * Petrifying Tome & Tome of Beckoning- "What this say, florp?" * Forging Hammer- "Extra hitty hammer!" * Pith Pike- "Stabby!" * Spiral Spear- "Swirly!" * Riled Lucy- "Loo-cy look different." * Blacksmith's Edge- "This sword almost big as me, florp!" * Darts- "Shouldn't play with it... gonna anyway." * Molten Darts- "Look dangerous!" * Hearthsfire Crystals- "BOOOOM!!" * Reed Tunic- "Reeds good for hide in... not so good for fight in." * Feathered Reed Tunic- "Hee-hee, it's tickly!" * Wood Armor- "Made of strong tree skin." * Jagged Wood Armor- "Grrr! Look very fearsome!" * Silken Wood Armor- "Look light, for working quick!" * Stone Splint Mail- "Made of strong rocks!" * Steadfast Stone Armor- "So safe!! But, glurgh... so heavy..." * Grand Armor- "Feel bit safer, florp." * Barbed Helm- "Feel little stronger!" * Nox Helm- "Hrrraaaaagh!!" * Resplendent Nox Helm- "Extra horns for extra fight!!" * Feathered Wreath- "Hee-hee! Feather head!" * Crystal Tiara- "Feel speedy, florp!" * Clairvoyant Crown- "Has magic eye." * Woven Garland- "It fill head with healing learning!" * Flower Headband- "Blegh... have to wear it...?" * Blossomed Wreath- "Know it good for me, but gluuurrgghh..." * Started revival- "Us friends now... florp?" * Finished revival- "All better, flurp!" * Revived- "G-glurp... that was scary." * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "Don't wanna." The Gorge * Mumsy- " * Billy- " * Sammy, the Lucid Bog Merm- " * Pipton, the Cognizant Bog Merm- " * Swamp Pig Elder- "Something weird about that Pigfolk." * Swamp Pig Elder (sleeping)- "Is asleep?" * Swamp Pig- "You a weird looking Pigfolk." * Old Beefalo- " * Pigeon- " * Pigeon (sleeping)- " * Pigeon (dead)- " * Pebble Crab- "Aww, it so cute!" * Berry Bush- " * Fern- " * Mushroom- "Ooooh, this where mushrooms grow!" * Mushroom (picked)- "No more mushroom...?" * Rotten Crop- "Don't think big sky mouth would like that, florp." * Sapling- " * Spotty Shrub- "Something about it feel like home." * Spotty Shrub (picked)- "Nothing left for picking." * Sugarwood Tree- "There sweet stuff inside!" * Sugarwood Tree (stump)- "Someone took tree! Not me!" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, empty)- "Aww... nothing left." * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, full)- "Mmm, it full of sweet stuff!" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, bugs)- "Blegh, there bugs stuck in the sweet stuff." * Sugarwood Tree (wounded)- "Tree okay?" * Ivy- " * The Altar of Gnaw- "That where food goes." * The Altar of Gnaw (food placed)- "It just ate!" * Ancient Gateway- " * Beast of Hunger (1)- "Look creepy..." * Beast of Hunger (2)- " * Broken Carriage- "What this thing?" * Dilapidated Cathedral- "Mermfolk have story passed down... about mouth in the sky..." * Dilapidated Chimney (1) and Dilapidated Chimney (2)- "Nobody live here anymore?" * Dilapidated Clocktower- "All broken up." * Dilapidated Door- "It all broken." * Dilapidated House- ** "Hellooooo?" ** "Glurph... it feel spooky here." ** "Nobody home, flort." * Dilapidated Roof- "Was there fight? Look like Goatfolk lose." * Gnaw Worshipper (1)- " * Gnaw Worshipper (2)- " * Worn Pig House- "Glurgh, it smell like Pigfolk!" * House Rubble- "Ha ha! Pig house all broken." * Iron Fence- " * Locked Iron Gate- " * Iron Gate- " * Mealing Stone- "Crush into tiny bits!" * Park Fountain- "Aww... no water to splash in." * Post- " * Queen Beast- " * Rundown House- "Just bit of a fixer upper!" * Safe- "Wonder what inside this hidey box..." * Locked Safe- "Aww, let me in!!" * Sammy's Wagon- " * Pipton's Cart- " * Salt Pond- "Blegh, it full of salty water!" * Stone Pillar- " * Streetlight- " * Small Streetlight- " * Smashed Clock- "What happen to it?" * Urn- " * Wrecked Bicycle- "Weird looking thing..." * Pot Hanger (held)- " * Pot Hanger- " * Oven (held)- " * Oven- " * Small Grill (held)- " * Small Grill- " * Large Grill (held)- " * Large Grill- " * Cookpot- " * Large Cookpot- " * Small Casserole Dish- " * Large Casserole Dish- " * Syrup Pot- " * Salt Rack (held)- "This go over salty pond?" * Salt Rack- "How this supposed to work, florp?" * Salt Rack (ready)- "There stuff growing on it!" * Crab Trap- " * Hoe- "Farming... thing!" * Slaughter Tools- " * Tree Tapping Kit- "Holds sweet tree stuff!" * Key- "Maybe this open those hidey boxes!" * Iron Key- "Not for hidey boxes... what it open?" * Ancient Key- "Ooooh, look important!" * All Seed Packet types- " * All Seed types- "Wonder what gonna grow?" * Salmon- "Hello fishy!" * Cooked Salmon- "Nooooooo!!" * Crab Meat- "(Sniff) poor crab..." * Cooked Crab Meat- "Glurph... can't look." * Cooked Foliage- " * Mushroom (item)- "Mushrooms very chewy and good." * Cooked Mushroom- " * Garlic- "Make good snack." * Roast Garlic- "It smell even better now!" * Onion- "Can have some? Pleeaaase?" * Roast Onion- "(Sniff) Mmmm..." * Potato- "It a 'tato!" * Roast Potato- "Tasty 'tatoes." * Toma Root- "It nice and ripe." * Roast Toma Root- "Cooked it real good!" * Turnip- "Mmm, turnip!" * Roast Turnip- "Hot turnip!" * Wheat- "It like grass, with hidden snacks!" * Flour- "This dusty stuff go in food?" * Goat Milk- " * Salt Crystals- "Tasty rock!" * Salt- "Shaky shaky!" * Sap- "Mmmm, so sweet!!" * Ruined Sap- " * Syrup- " * Spotty Sprig- "Smell kinda spicy." * Spot Spice- "Oooh, it taste good!" * Old Coin- " * Sapphire Medallion- " * Red Mark- " * Gnaw's Favor- " * Prepared dish- " * Prepared dish (does not match craving)- " * Prepared dish (matches craving)- " * Prepared dish (matches craving, snack)- " * Burnt Food- "Glurp, didn't mean to burn it!" * Silver Plate- " * Silver Bowl- " * Cannot open Iron Gate (locked)- " * Cannot switch dishes (already same type)- " * Cannot switch dishes (wrong type)- " * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (food already placed)- " * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (not suitable food)- " * Cannot unlock (wrong key)- " * Cannot use item (occupied)- " * Food ruined (bad recipe)- " * Food ruined (overcooked)- " * Lost round- " * Won round- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Me ever-green too, florpt!" * Lumpy Evergreen- "Tree look skinny, someone should feed it." * Spiky Tree- "Shouldn't play too close to those, florp." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Tiny piney pieces." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Chopped it all up!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Supposed to chop tree THEN make campfire, flort." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Didn't do it!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Bye-bye piney tree." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Burnt up." * Evergreen (sapling)- "Baby tree." * Log- "Can we make campfire?" * Log (burning)- "Campfire!" * Charcoal- "Gets claws all smudgy." * Pine Cone- "Not very good for eating, florp." * Marble Tree- "Mr. choppy man, try chop down this tree! Hee-hee..." * Totally Normal Tree (regular and stump)- "It giving me funny look, florp." * Living Log- "Feel kinda bad, florp..." * Sapling- "Little tree!" * Sapling (picked)- "Took it!" * Sapling (burning)- "Fire!" * Sapling (held)- "Will find good place for you." * Grass Tuft (held)- "Where put this?" * Berry Bush (held)- "You come with me, florp." * Spiky Bush (held)- "Little bit of home, florpt." * Twigs- "Buncha sticks, florp." * Grass Tuft- "Some grass, florpt." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Not grown back yet." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "Need some poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Fire!!" * Cut Grass- "It grass." * Berry Bush- "Snacks!" * Berry Bush (burning)- "Bye-bye." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Gotta wait for more snacks." * Berry Bush (barren)- "Put poop on it, flurp." * Reeds- "There lots of these in the swamp!" * Reeds (picked)- "Gotta find more, flurp." * Reeds (burning)- "Glurgh!! Swamp burning!" * Cut Reeds- "Swamp full of useful things, florp." * Plant- "Leafy greens!" * Plant (growing)- "Ready soon, flort?" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Veggies for meee!" * Marsh Plant- "Swamp plant." * Spiky Bush- "Lots of these in swamp, flort." * Spiky Bush (picked)- "Ouchie!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Fire! Fire!" * Flower- "Glurgh, such ugly plant." * Petals- "Hee-hee, take that flowers!" * Evil Flower- "Blegh, even worse than normal flower." * Dark Petals- "Glurgh, don't wanna carry these." * Carrot (planted)- "Grow! Grow!" * Red Mushroom- "Hello mushroom!" * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "Come out!" * Red Mushroom (picked)- "None left." * Green Mushroom- "Best mushroom, florp." * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "It hiding." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "All mine!" * Blue Mushroom- "Food!" * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Will come back when it dark out, florp." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "Grow big again!" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "It a tree." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Broke into pieces!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Aaah, it hot!!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Bye-bye tree." * Birchnut- "Little tree seed!" * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Grow up big!" * Sapling (withered)- "Too dry, florp." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It too hot out." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Too dry." * Plant (withered)- "Plant need drink of water?" * Cactus- "It full of spikes." * Cactus (picked)- "Grow back, florp!" * Tumbleweed- "Where you going?" Don't Starve Together * Lumpy Sapling- "It trying its best, florp." * Burnt Spiky Bush- "It so sad, florp..." * Twiggy Tree- "Skinny tree." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Stumpy, florp." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "Bye-bye skinny tree." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "All burnt up." * Twiggy Tree (old)- "Has lived in forest long time." * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "Will grow big someday!" * Twiggy Tree Cone- "Is baby tree." * Sapling (disease warning)- "Don't look right." * Grass Tuft (disease warning)- "Don't look right." * Berry Bush and Juicy Berry Bush (disease warning)- "Don't look right." * Diseased Sapling- "Won't make snacks if sick, florp." * Diseased Grass Tuft- "Won't make snacks if sick, florp." * Diseased Berry Bush- "Won't make snacks if sick, florp." * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush- "Won't make snacks if sick, florp." * Juicy Berry Bush- "Gotta eat them fast!" * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Gotta find more, flurp." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- "Glurgh!! Swamp burning!" * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "Need some poop." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "You come with me, florp." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "Too dry." * Marble Sprout- "That rock growing?" * Marble Shrub- "Rock bush." * Rose- "Creepy, florp." * Succulent- "How you live in place like this?" * Succulent (held)- "Oop, broke it." * Bull Kelp- "Water snack!" * Bull Kelp (picked)- "Will come back later, florp." * Bull Kelp Stalk- "Plant more water snacks!" * Driftwood- "It drowned, florp." * Driftwood (stump)- "Choppy chop!" * Driftwood (burning)- "Hot! Hot!!" * Driftwood (burnt)- "Gone now." * Driftwood Piece- "Floaty log." * Lune Tree- "Trees weird here." * Lune Tree (stump)- "Choppy chop!" * Lune Tree (burning)- "Hot! Hot!!" * Lune Tree (burnt)- "Gone now." * Lune Tree Sapling- "Tree grow from bug? Me learning lots today!" * Stone Fruit Bush- "Huh? Those fruits look like rocks, flort." * Stone Fruit Bush (picked)- "Gotta find more, flurp." * Stone Fruit Bush (barren)- "Put poop on it, flurp." * Stone Fruit Bush (withered)- "Too dry." * Stone Fruit Bush (disease warning)- "Don't look right." * Diseased Stone Fruit Bush- "Won't make snacks if sick, florp." * Stone Fruit Bush (burning)- "Hot! Hot!!" * Sprouting Stone Fruit- "Too little to make fruit yet." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "Home for stingers." * Killer Bee Hive- "Look scary... but sweet stuff inside..." * Honeycomb- "Stole this from bees!" * Hound Mound- "Found doggy nest, florp." * Bones- "Spiky." * Touch Stone- "This strong magic!" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Move, florp!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Maybe imagined it..." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Where this come from...?" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Tricky rock..." * Harp Statue- "Someone broke it, florp." * Marble Pillar- "It look old." * Marble- "Big rock chunk." * Rundown House- "Home is where the swamp is, florp." * Merm Head- "Who do such thing..." * Pig Head- "Ha ha!" * Pig Torch- "Grrrr!" * Basalt- "Hard rock!!" * Boulder- "Just a rock, florpt." * Rocks- "Buncha rocks, florp." * Flint- "Glorph! It sharp!" * Nitre- "Funny rock." * Gold Nugget- "Shiny from the ground!" * Grave- "Hmm? Something buried here?" * Grave (dug)- "Someone left buncha bones in there, florp." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Somebody in there?" * Animal Track- "Tracks!" * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "No more prints, flort." * Animal Track (found)- "Where these footprints go?" * Wooden Thing- "This go to... other worlds?" * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Not done yet?" * Wooden Thing (locked)- "Something missing, florpt?" * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Glorp, can always come back, right?" * Ring Thing- "Hmm, too big for crown, florp." * Crank Thing- "What this thing?" * Box Thing- "Funny box." * Metal Potato Thing- "Big metal lump." * Worm Hole- "Something moving?" * Worm Hole (open)- "Ha ha! It just toothy tunnel, florp." * Worm Hole (exited)- "Wheeeeee!" * Pond- "Splishy splashy!" * Skeleton- "It dead." * Spider Den- "Glurgh, stepped in sticky stuff!" * Spider Eggs- "Blegh, this where baby Spiderfolk come from?" * Rabbit Hole- "Rabbit house." * Walrus Camp- "Look warm for ice house." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Somebody here before, florp." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Brrrr..." * Mini Glacier- "Brrr, that cold on scales!" * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Slushy puddle." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Dirt too wet for tracks, have mud bath instead!" * Burrow- "Mole home." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Anybody home, florp?" * Rundown House (burnt)- "Noooooooo!!" * Merm Head (burnt)- "Glurp..." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Crispy Pig!" * Hollow Stump- "Something skritching inside." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Nobody home." * Glommer's Statue- "Rock look like weird bug." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Oops... didn't do it!" * Skeleton (self)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "Scale-less say this what brought them here?" * Gigantic Beehive- "That honey in there, florp?" * Honey Patch- "Something strange..." * Somewhat Gigantic Beehive- "Have bad feeling, florp..." * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "That a strange lump of rock..." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "Something weird about it." * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "What that supposed to be?" * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "Missing something..." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "It lost its head, flurp!" * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "It broken!" * Rook Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "Look a bit better, flurt." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "All done!" * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "All together!" * Marble Sculpture (rook and knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "Something happening..." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "Huh?" * Magma- "Too hot for swimming, florp." * Rock- "Rock." * Crispy Skeleton- "Got too close to campfire, florp." * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "Feels sad, florp." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "Missing her head!" * Marble Statue (Pawn)- "This rock in a funny shape." * Marble Statue (Vase)- "Look fancy and boring, florp." * Meteor- "Moonrock!" * Moon Rock- "Weird rock." * Celestial Orb- "Floaty!" * Celestial Portal- "It made of moon stuff!" * Moon Stone (broken)- "Someone broke it, flrot!" * Moon Stone (repaired)- "It want something?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Anything happen, florp?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- "Bright stick!" * Moon Stone (repaired, wrong staff)- "Don't look right." * Moon Rubble- "Moon made these?" * Petrified Evergreen- "It rock shaped like tree?" * Rock Den- "See something moving inside, florp." * Skeleton (all players)- "Something happen to them..." * Stagehand- "Something... weird..." * Stagehand (walking)- "Leeme alone, flort!!" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Hm, think this belong somewhere." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "Look like Ironfolk head." * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "Look lost, flort." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "Glurph. Don't like having this around." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "It look surprised." * Loot Stash- "Open it! Open it!" * Lake- "Water!!" * Lake (dry)- "Nooooo! Where water go?!" * Cave-in Boulder- "That a big boulder..." * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- "Can't reach, florp!" * Anenemy- "Wanna poke it!" * Anenemy (closed)- "Glorp! Tried to eat me!" * Anenemy Trap- "Will find good spot for you, hee-hee." * Celestial Altar- "You need help, florp?" * Celestial Altar (incomplete)- "Still need something." * Celestial Altar Base- "It look sad there." * Celestial Altar Idol- "Where you want to go?" * Celestial Altar Orb- "You need to go home, flort." * Celestial Fissure- "Glurph... head feel funny." * Celestial Fissure (no light)- "ECHO! Echo! Echoooo..." * Hot Spring- "Swimming hole!" * Hot Spring (bombed)- "Look nice and warm!" * Hot Spring (glassed over)- "Pretty!" * Hot Spring (empty)- "Nothing here!" * Inviting Formation- "Hello?" * Moon Glass- "Good color, florp." * Moon Shard- "Glurp! Sharp!" * Sea Bones- "Poor fish, shoulda stayed in water, florp." * Sea Stack- "Ooooh, big rock!" * Shattered Spider Hole- "Extra nasty Spiderfolk!!" * Salt Formation (normal & partially mined)- "Weird rocks, florp." * Salt Formation (completely mined)- "Nothing left for taking." * Salt Formation (growing)- "It growing!" * Salt Crystals- "Weird rock." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "There rocks in the way." * Sinkhole (generic)- "Something down there." * Sinkhole (open)- "Wanna see what inside, glorp!" * Exit to Surface (generic)- "Kinda like it down here, florp." * Exit to Surface (open)- "Miss the outside." * Red Mushtree- "It grow so big!" * Green Mushtree- "Short and stumpy." * Blue Mushtree- "Look kinda tasty, florp" * Light Flower- "Useless flower, florph." * Light Bulb- "What you mean, \"don't put in your mouth\"?" * Stalagmite- "Cave rock." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Big cave rock" * Spilagmite- "Spiderfolk hole!" * Slurtle Mound- "Ooooh, slimy!" * Splumonkey Pod- "Look like a friendly face, florp." * Fern- "Leafy cave plant." * Foliage- "Purple one of tastiest colors, florp." * Cave Banana Tree (normal & burnt)- "See fruits up there!" Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (full)- "Lemme in!" * Exit to Surface (full)- "Lemme out!" * Bat Cave- "Me not afraid, florp!" * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "Pretty!" * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "Floaty lights!" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "Something falling off it." * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "This one claimed by Spiderfolk" * Red Spore- "Floaty!" * Green Spore- "It dancing!" * Blue Spore- "Pretty!" * Red Spore, Green Spore, & Blue Spore (held)- "My floaty fluff now!" * Withered Flower- "Good." * Mysterious Plant- "Pretty......" * Fossil Fragment- "Spooky bones." * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "Need more spooky bones." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "That how he supposed to look?" * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "...Why we do this again?" Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- "What down there?" * Ruins Sinkhole- "Wanna see what inside, glorp!" * Ancient Statue- "Creepy." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "It broken, flurp." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Look real old." * Algae- "Ooooh, slimy!" * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "It all broken." * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Didn't do it!!" * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "It all messed up." * Relic- "Old thing." * Relic (broken)- "Rocks and things." * Thulecite Fragments- "Bitty bits." * Cave Lichen- "Cave food." * Ornate Chest- "What in the box?" * Large Ornate Chest- "Treasure?" * Nightmare Light- "Don't like it, florp." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- "Wonder what inside?" * Ancient Chest (shaking)- "Hey!" * Ancient Chest (failed)- "Grrr... mean box." * Ancient Chest (successful)- "Yay!" * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "Someone broke it." * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "What happening?!" * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "Shouldn't have done that!" * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "G-glorp!" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "It over now?" * Ancient Obelisk- "Wierd letters make head hurt, florp..." * Ancient Beacon- "Need fire?" * Ancient Beacon (active)- "Glurp! Scary!" * Ancient Mural (first)- "Ooooh, picture story!" * Ancient Mural (second)- "Can't see pictures, florp." * Ancient Mural (third)- "Look like... bad things happen." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "This getting scary..." * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "They had village here." * Atrium Statue- "Glurp... something wrong with it..." Boat Don't Starve Together * Anchor- "Keep boat stuck." * Boat Fragment- "Bye-bye boat." * Leak- "Don't see this as big problem, florp." * Mast- "This for boat?" * Plank- "Jumpy board!" * Steering Wheel- "Wurt is captain!!" * Winged Sail- "Make boat fly! No? Aww..." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Tree parts." * Carpeted Flooring- "Fuzzy ground." * Cobblestones- "Make ground walk-ier!" * Checkerboard Flooring, Forest, Grass, Marsh, Rocky, Savanna, Mud, Guano, Slimey, Fungal (blue, red, & green), and Cave Rock Turfs- "Ground bit." Reign of Giants * Deciduous & Sandy Turfs- "Ground bit." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "Scaly ground!" * Moon Crater & Rocky Beach Turfs- "Ground bit." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Springy Ironfolk." * Clockwork Bishop- "Zappy Ironfolk!!" * Clockwork Rook- "Look mean..." * Damaged Knight- "Glurp, it has the bad stuff on it!" * Damaged Bishop- "Something wrong with it, glort!" * Damaged Rook- "Glorp! What wrong with it?!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Me think saw scary night lady!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "GLORP! GO AWAY!" * Hound- "Bad doggy!" * Red Hound- "Don't like look of that one, flurp." * Blue Hound- "Chilly doggy." * Hound's Tooth- "Big chomper." * Spider- "Spiderfolk..." * Spider (sleeping)- "Shhhh..." * Spider (dead)- "Not so strong, flort." * Spider Warrior- "Spiderfolk warrior..." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "It dreaming of spider things." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Victory for Mermfolk!" * Spider Gland- "Medicine!" * Silk- "Spiderfolk loogies!" * Krampus- "Big meanie!!" * Krampus Sack- "It jingles!" * Merm- "Hello, flort!" * Frog- "How you do?" * Frog (sleeping)- "Night-night, froggy." * Frog (dead)- "He gone to big swamp in the sky." * Tentacle- "Scale-less always walking into those, florp." * Tentacle Spike- "Ha ha, spiky!" * Tentacle Spots- "Took its skin!" * Big Tentacle (1)- "Tickle its belly!" * Big Tentacle (2)- "Found its house!" * Big Slimy Pit- "What in there?" * Baby Tentacle- "They just little." * Guardian Pig- "Glurp, he even scarier than others." * Werepig- "Glaaargh!!" * Ghost- "Glorph, go away!" * MacTusk- "He look big and important, florp." * Wee MacTusk- "Hello, florp! Wanna play?" * Walrus Tusk- "Took his tooth!" * Tam o' Shanter- "Hee-hee, it go with my scales!" * Mosquito- "Wouldn't like my blood, florp!" * Mosquito (held)- "Gotcha, nasty pokey bug!" * Mosquito Sack- "Glurgh..." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Gluuurph! Shoo, bugs!" * Cave Spider- "Grrr, scaredy spider!!" * Spitter- "Glurph, spider loogies!!" * Batilisk- "Grrr!" * Meat Bulb- "Glurgh, why that plant have meat on it??" * Fleshy Bulb- "Nasty plant." * Eyeplant- "It keeping an eye out." * Slurper- "Ha ha, tickly!" * Slurper Pelt- "Took its fur, florp." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "See you hiding up there, flort!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "WORM!!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Oooh, pretty fruit..." * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- "Dirt pile!" * Ewecus- "He not look comfortable, florp." * Steel Wool- "Scratchy!" Reign of Giants * Varg- "What big teeth he have!" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "What you looking at, florp?" * Birchnutter- "Ha ha! It funny!" Don't Starve Together * Gem Deer- "Something wrong with deer's head!" * Grumble Bee- "Glurp! Big stinger!" * Lavae- "Aww, it just a baby." * Hound (corpse)- "Weird-looking dog." * Hound (corpse, burning)- "Glurph, smell bad." * Hound (corpse, reanimating)- "It coming back!" * Horror Hound- "Glurph, it look sick?" * Horror Hound (sleeping)- "Shouldn't wake it up, florp." * Horror Hound (dead)- "Bye-bye doggy." * Moonrock Pengull- "Glorp, can see its insides!" * Moonrock Pengull (sleeping)- "Night-night scary bird." * Moonrock Pengull (dead)- "That better, florp." * Shattered Spider- "Never seen Spiderfolk like that." * Shattered Spider (sleeping)- "Shhh..." * Shattered Spider (dead)- "Bye-bye!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Big fuzzy!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Follow me!" * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Night night, fuzzy." * Beefalo (naked)- "Glurph, look better with fur." * Beefalo (domesticated)- "This one a friend." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "Big fuzzy look extra big." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "Wanna ride!" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "Don't be mad!!" * Beefalo Wool- "Fluffs." * Beefalo Horn- "Toot toot!" * Baby Beefalo- "So little." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Night night!" * Nearby Bees- "Glorp! Buzzy stingers!" * Bee- "Buzzy stinger." * Killer Bee- "It look mad." * Bee (held)- "Ha! Got you, florp!" * Killer Bee (held)- "Nice buzzer..." * Stinger- "Buzzer butt." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Glurp! Pigfolk..." * Pig (follower)- "Stay away!" * Pig (dead)- "Serve you right, flurp." * Pig Skin- "Took it from nasty Pig!!" * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Don't like Bunnyman!" * Bunny Puff- "He don't need it anymore, flurpt." * Koalefant (summer & winter)- "What big ears you have!" * Pengull- "They smart birds, would rather swim than fly." * Rock Lobster- "Hi!" * Slurtle- "Look like a friend, flort." * Slurtle Slime- "Splodey loogies!" * Broken Shell- "Aw, it broke!" * Shelmet- "My shell now!" * Splumonkey- "Hee-hee, funny monkey." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Pretty bird!" * Catcoon- "You funny, florp!" * Cat Tail- "Mine now, florp!" * Volt Goat- "Curly-head!" * Volt Goat (charged)- "Should run now!" * Volt Goat Horn- "Crackly!" Don't Starve Together * Saladmander- "It not easy being green." * Saladmander (ripe)- "Smell like... fruit?" * Saladmander (sleeping)- "It taking a nap." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It ugly, but fun to chase." * Butterfly (held)- "Gotcha!!" * Crow- "It a black bird." * Crow (held)- "Will find good new home for you, florp." * Redbird- "Red bird." * Redbird (held)- "My birdy!" * Snowbird- "Snowy bird." * Snowbird (held)- "It like to be pet." * Jet Feather- "Black birdy feather." * Crimson Feather- "Red birdy feather." * Azure Feather- "Snowy bird feather." * Gobbler- "Grrr, go away gobble-bird!" * Eye Bone- "Neat!" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "Wake up, florpt!" * Eye Bone (ashes)- "Buh-bye blinky stick." * Chester- "You weird and fuzzy, but me like you." * Rabbit and Beardling- "Be vewy vewy quiet." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Hello, rabbit!" * Fireflies- "Come back, flurp!" * Fireflies (held)- "They tickle!" * Mandrake (planted)- "Supposed to pick those at night, florp." * Mandrake (follower)- "Glargh! It following me!" * Mandrake (dead)- "It not moving anymore." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Bedtime snack." * Snurtle- "Has trustworthy face, florp." * Snurtle Shell Armor- "Sticky!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Hee-hee, goopy bug thing!" * Glommer (sleeping)- "Nighty night, buggy." * Glommer's Flower- "What so special about this flower, florp?" * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Almost sad it gone." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Aww... all gone." * Glommer's Wings- "Big bug had weird tiny wings, flurt." * Glommer's Goop- "Bug goop." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Where you going?" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "So nosey!" * Moleworm (held)- "Quit wiggling, flort!" Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Should sneak up on it, florp." * Star-sky- "Hello fishy-fishy!" * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "Taking nap?" * Hutch- "Such cute little face!!" * Canary- "Yellow birdy." * Canary (held)- "Got you, florp!" * Canary (poisoned)- "What wrong with it?" * Saffron Feather- "Yellow birdy feather." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "She give warm cuddles." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "Look happy!" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Needs snack!" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Need to find food for you quick!" * Lavae Egg- "Something skritching inside." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "Feel all warm inside!" * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "Need a hug, florp?" * Lavae Tooth- "Baby lost its first tooth, florp." * Chilled Lavae- "Time for nap." * No-Eyed Deer- "Need haircut, florp." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- "Deer got pointier." * Deer Antler- "Deer horn!" * Puffin- "Fat little bird." * Puffin (held)- "Got it, flurt!!" * Puffin (sleeping)- "Sleepy bird." * Carrat- "What that?" * Carrat (held)- "Food or pet, florp?" * Carrat (sleeping)- "It sleeping now." * Carrat (dead)- "It not moving anymore." * Moon Moth- "It slightly less ugly than normal butterflies." * Moon Moth (held)- "Soft..." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Leggy bird." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Leggy bird egg!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "This where leggy bird sleep." * Tallbird Egg- "Hear something inside!" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Glurgh..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "It hatching!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Hm... feel hot..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You cold?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "Why taking so long!!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Will be out soon!" * Smallbird- "It so teeny!" * Smallbird (sleeping)- "Sleep tight!" * Smallbird (hungry)- "Wants snack, florp." * Smallbird (starving)- "Look really hungry." * Smallish Tallbird- "You not as fun now that you older." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- "Likes taking naps, flort." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Wants snacks." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Gets cranky when it's hungry." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! OW! Ouchie!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal & lumpy)- "Treebeast!!" * Spider Queen- "She a mighty Queen!" * Spiderhat- "Ha ha, look like Webby boy." * Deerclops- "She not look happy, florp." * Deerclops Eyeball- "Oooh, want to touch it." * Ancient Guardian- "Glurp... it look cranky." * Guardian's Horn- "Mine now, flort!" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Run away!!" * Thick Fur- "Stripy fluff." * Moose/Goose- "This \"Mother Goose\" that Wicker-lady told about?" * Moose/Goose Nest (full and empty)- "Could crack open and see what inside?" * Mosling- "Hee-hee, funny waddler." * Down Feather- "Stole it from goose, florp!" * Dragonfly- "Scaled-folk shouldn't fight, florp!" * Scales- "Pretty..." * Lava Spit (hot)- "Gluuurgh! Hot rock!" * Lava Spit (cool)- "Just rock now." Don't Starve Together * Moose/Goose nesting ground- "This where she keep her babies, florp." * Bee Queen- "Queen of stingers!!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Wurt your queen now!" * Klaus- "You have presents for me?" * Klaus (second form)- "GLOOOORRP!! Belly has teeth!" * Stag Antler- "Funny-looking antler, florp..." * Toadstool Cap- "What nice cap you have, flort." * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "Hallooo? ANYBODY HOME?" * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "See you in there!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "Has pretty face, bad personality." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "Think we made him mad, flort!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "Big mushroom!" * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Glurp! Run away!" * Shroom Skin- "Oooh, had such nice skin!" * Reanimated Skeleton- "Glurph! Has bad shadow magic!" * Ancient Fuelweaver- "Glurp, i-it real!" * Woven Shadow- "Little crawlers!" * Bone Armor- "Glorp! Look scary!" * Bone Helm- "Glurph... head feel funny..." * Shadow Thurible- "Weird smell, flort." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "He not seem very nice." * Pig King- "He no King, flort!!" * Abigail- "You... nice?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Has big feets!" Don't Starve Together * Antlion- "What you want?" * Antlion (happy)- "She look much happier!" * Antlion (upset)- "Glorp, don't be mad!" * Desert Stone- "Go-stone!" * Desert Stone (active)- "Jump to friends!" * Sand Spike- "Aaah! Spiky!" * Sand Castle- "Gloorph!" * Glass Spike- "Would look better with Pig head on it, florp!" * Glass Castle- "Look very breakable, florp." * Gestalt- "They want to tell story." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Hello funny hair man!" * Attacker- "Not very nice, flort!" * Murderer- "Knew scale-less not to be trusted!" * Reviver- "That "science" pretty good, florp!" * Ghost- "Hee-hee, you look silly!" * Firestarter- "This for "science"?" Willow * Generic- "Hello fire lady!" * Attacker- "You not so tough, flort!" * Murderer- "Grrrr, bad lady!" * Reviver- "You actually pretty nice, florp." * Ghost- "Me play with bear while you--? Fine, will find heart." * Firestarter- "She seem happy." Wolfgang * Generic- "Hello muscly moustache man!" * Attacker- "Not fair, you way bigger!" * Murderer- "Grrr, you just a bully!" * Reviver- "This mean you not scared of me anymore?" * Ghost- "Don't be scared, will find heart for you!" * Firestarter- "That was bad idea, flort." Wendy * Generic- "Hello sad girl, how sister today?" * Attacker- "Hey! Stop it, florp!" * Murderer- "You only wanna play with ghosts?" * Reviver- "Said hi to Abby-gill for you, flort." * Ghost- "Do you... really want heart?" * Firestarter- "Why you do that?" WX-78 * Generic- "Hello short Ironfolk." * Attacker- "Ow! Stop it, flort!" * Murderer- "This mean war!" * Reviver- "Wasn't sure you would..." * Ghost- "You not look very happy like that." * Firestarter- "Think you having too much fun, flort." Wickerbottom * Generic- "Can you read me story, florp?" * Attacker- "Why mad? Didn't do anything!" * Murderer- "Trusted you!" * Reviver- "Thank you very much! (Me say that right?)" * Ghost- "Will get you heart right away!" * Firestarter- "That not where campfire goes." Woodie * Generic- "Hello wood choppy man!" * Attacker- "Go find tree to hit instead!" * Murderer- "Shoulda known choppy man was killer!" * Reviver- "Choppy man is nice." * Ghost- "Need help, florp?" * Werebeaver, Weremoose, Weregoose- "Where choppy man go?!" * Ghost Werebeaver, Weremoose, and Weregoose- "Will find heart, if you bring back wood choppy man!" * Firestarter- "Thought you like chopping things, not burning?" Wes * Generic- "Hello clown man." * Attacker- "Glorph, go away!" * Murderer- "Scale-less bad, never shoulda left swamp!" * Reviver- "Oh... thanks, flort." * Ghost- "Look paler than usual, florp." * Firestarter- "You a strange man, flort." Maxwell * Generic- "You the one other scale-less don't like?" * Attacker- "You a bad man!!" * Murderer- "Now see why other scale-less don't like you, flort." * Reviver- "You not seem so bad, florp." * Ghost- "Don't be grumpy, will help!" * Firestarter- "He did it! He did it!" Wigfrid * Generic- "Hello Viking lady!" * Attacker- "Grrr, Viking lady want to fight??" * Murderer- "Glorp! Me not to be hunted!!" * Reviver- "....Thank you, flort." * Ghost- "Ooooh, you look spooky!" * Firestarter- "Thought that was fire lady's job, flort." Webber * Generic- "Hi Webby boy!" * Attacker- "Why you being so mean?" * Murderer- "Thought you was friend!" * Reviver- "Knew we was friends!" * Ghost- "Don't be sad, will get heart!" * Firestarter- "You gonna get in trouble!" Winona * Generic- "You know the night lady?" * Attacker- "That not safe!" * Murderer- "You broke trust!!" * Reviver- "All fixed up!" * Ghost- "Thought you never take breaks, flort?" * Firestarter- "Maybe she tired of fixing things, florp." Wortox * Generic- "What an "imp"?" * Attacker- "Glorph, you so mean!" * Murderer- "Knew you not to be trusted!" * Reviver- "This not a trick...?" * Ghost- "You poofed right out of body!!" * Firestarter- "He look very scary right now, flurp." Wormwood * Generic- "Hi leafy!" * Attacker- "Ow! You mean old weed!" * Murderer- "We not friends anymore, flort!" * Reviver- "You a good plant!" * Ghost- "Stay! Will get help!" * Firestarter- "Glorp, that dangerous!" Warly * Generic- "Hello fancy cook man!" * Attacker- "Glurph, thought you were nice!" * Murderer- "You not friend at all!" * Reviver- "You... help me, flort?" * Ghost- "Nooo! Who gonna cook yummy things for me..." * Firestarter- "He wanna cook everything!" Wurt * Generic- "Hello me!" * Attacker- "Mermfolk should stick together!" * Murderer- "Glurp... am own worst enemy!" * Reviver- "Can always count on me!" * Ghost- "There gotta be heart around somewhere." * Firestarter- "Stop! You gonna get us in trouble!" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Hello, %s!" * Attacker- "Grrr... don't trust %s." * Murderer- "G...glorp... %s a killer!!" * Reviver- "Didn't need help! ...But thanks, florp." * Ghost- "You look spooky, %s." * Firestarter- "You gonna burn everything up, %s!!" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Baby bird inside?" * Egg (cooked)- "Don't want it!" * Meat- "Glargh!" * Cooked Meat- "Don't want it, florp." * Jerky- "It smell bad." * Morsel- "Glurgh..." * Cooked Morsel- "Won't eat it, flurp." * Small Jerky- "Glargh, it even worse now." * Monster Meat- "Glurgh, nuh-uh." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Gluuurrrgh." * Monster Jerky- "Smells even worse now, florp!" * Leafy Meat- "Feel... confused..." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Still not gonna eat it, florp." * Drumstick- "Gluurph..." * Fried Drumstick- "You put bird in fire??" * Fish- "Awwww, it so cute!" * Cooked Fish- "Fish are friends, not food!" * Eel- "Hello long fishy!" * Cooked Eel- "No!!" * Koalefant Trunk- "Got its nose!" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Fuzzy." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Blegh!" * Frog Legs- "Poor froggy..." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Glurgh... can't look." * Batilisk Wing- "No more bat." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Gluurrgh..." Don't Starve Together * Runty Guppy- "Aww, so little!" * Needlenosed Squirt- "Will be new pet! And will feed it and love it and-" * Bitty Baitfish- "Hi little fishy!" * Smolt Fry- "Little baby fishy!" * Popperfish- "Hee-hee, looks silly!" * Mudfish- "Goopy!" * Deep Bass- "Has such big pretty eyes!" * Dandy Lionfish- "Look like it has little spiky crown on head!" * Black Catfish- "Will you be new pet?" * Corn Cod- "Feel... weird mixed feeling about this one, florp." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Yummy shrub snacks!" * Roasted Berries- "Why try to burn snacks, glort?" * Cave Banana- "Mmm... good fruit, florp." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Yummy!" * Dragon Fruit- "Pretty fruit, florp." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Taste like medicine." * Durian- "Mmm... smell a bit like swamp!" * Extra Smelly Durian- "Has good stink to it!" * Pomegranate- "Ohhh, you not supposed to just bite into it?" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Hmm... okay..." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Gimme!!" * Grilled Watermelon- "Roasty melon." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Ooooh, big tasty!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Wanna eat them all!" Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot- "Tasty root!" * Roasted Carrot- "It was fine way it was." * Corn- "Eat cob for extra crunchy snack, flort." * Popcorn- "They 'sploded!" * Eggplant- "Big purple yummy!" * Braised Eggplant- "Brings out purple flavor, flort." * Pumpkin- "Lumpy and good, florp!" * Hot Pumpkin- "Squishy!" * Red Cap- "These ones bad for you, florp." * Cooked Red Cap- "Bit better..." * Green Cap- "Has nice color, probably tasty." * Cooked Green Cap- "It smell different now." * Blue Cap- "Good for belly, bad for head." * Cooked Blue Cap- "It smell different..." * Glow Berry- "Big glowy berry!" * Lichen- "Crumbly." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Ow! Still spiky." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Mmmm, it eating time!" * Cactus Flower- "Glurph, ugly but tasty." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "Little glowy..." * Kelp Fronds- "Sea snack!" * Cooked Kelp Fronds- "Mmmm, slimy!" * Dried Kelp Fronds- "Salty crunchies." * Stone Fruit- "Ow! Too hard!" * Ripe Stone Fruit- "It ready!" * Cooked Stone Fruit- "Made it yummier!" * Asparagus- "Snack sticks!" * Cooked Asparagus- "Hot snack sticks!" * Garlic- "Make breath smell nice." * Roasted Garlic- "Mmm... hot smelly snack!" * Onion- "Mmm-mmmm, crunchy!" * Roasted Onion- "Smell so good, florp!" * Pepper- "Glaaagh! Mouth on fire!" * Roasted Pepper- "Why make pepper even hotter?" * Potato- "Good dirt veggie." * Roasted Potato- "Mmm, hot potato!" * Toma Root- "Big juicy tomato!" * Roasted Toma Root- "Squishy." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Blegh!!" * Butter Muffin- "Tasty!" * Dragonpie- "Mmmm this best pie!" * Fishsticks- "Why you do this to fish?!" * Fish Tacos- "Fish not happy in there..." * Fist Full of Jam- "Got claws all sticky." * Froggle Bunwich- "This a bad sandwich." * Fruit Medley- "Fruit meldy... moldy... meddle-y?" * Honey Ham- "Ruined honey with Pigmeat!!" * Honey Nuggets- "Wasting honey!" * Kabobs- "Glurgh... yucky meat bits." * Mandrake Soup- "Little veggie man make tasty soup." * Meatballs- "Glurgh... hunks of yuck." * Meaty Stew- "Glurgh." * Monster Lasagna- "What... in this?" * Pierogi- "Glurgh, hid meat inside??" * Powdercake- "Gives tummy-ache, but... smell so good..." * Pumpkin Cookies- "THIS THE BEST KIND OF PUM-KIN." * Ratatouille- "This the best!!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "Wha-! Veggie with more veggie inside!?" * Taffy- "MMMMMMMM! ITH THO CHEWY!" * Turkey Dinner- "Horrible, flort." * Unagi- "That not what you do with fish, flort!" * Waffles- "Fluffy sweet squares!" * Wet Goop- "Usually like wet goopy things..." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Look bad, but taste okay." * Guacamole- "Yummy green sludge!" * Ice Cream- "Cold treat!" * Melonsicle- "Chilly melon!" * Spicy Chili- "Don't want it, florp!" * Trail Mix- "Crunch, crunch, crunch!" Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "A good bean." * Asparagus Soup- "Mmmm..." * Banana Pop- "Fruit taste even better on stick!" * Bone Bouillon- "Don't want it, florp" * Ceviche- "Blegh. Nuh-uh." * Hot Dragon Chili Salad- "Mmmm, thank you fancy cook man!" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Fancy fruit pancake!" * Fish Cordon Bleu- "........." * Asparagazpacho- "Goopy!" * Glow Berry Mousse- "Oooh, it glowing!!" * Creamy Potato Purée- "Mushy mash!" * Monster Tartare- "Fancy name not make it better, flort." * Moqueca- "There fish inside!" * Grim Galette- "Hee-hee, it has funny face." * Stuffed Pepper Poppers- "Where the "pop", flort? It just spicy!" * Puffed Potato Soufflé- "Wha-? This potato!!" * Fancy Spiralled Tubers- "Hee-hee, spinny potato!" * Salsa Fresca- "Spicy veggie mush!" * Vegetable Stinger- "Fancy spicy juice!" * Volt Goat Chaud-Froid- "Ooooooh, it jiggly!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Put in dirt, florp!" * Carrot Seeds- "Make more carrot!" * Corn Seeds- "Make more corns!" * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Pretty fruit seeds." * Durian Seeds- "Stinky seeds for stinky fruit, florp!" * Eggplant Seeds- "Make more purple veggies!" * Pomegranate Seeds- "Make more pommy-granites!" * Pumpkin Seeds- "Make more pum-kins!" * Toasted Seeds- "Teeny snacks!" * Honey- "Hello my honey!" * Butterfly Wings- "Pluck, pluck!" * Butter- "Taste like bugs... not bad, florp." * Rot- "Maybe it still good?" * Rotten Egg- "Has good stink to it." * Phlegm- "Eaten worse, florp." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Yum!" * Electric Milk- "Zappier than woulda thought, flurp." * Watermelon Seeds- "Make more melon!" Don't Starve Together * Royal Jelly- "Mmmmmmmm!" * Asparagus Seeds- "Make more snacks, florp!" * Garlic Seeds- "Make more garlic!" * Onion Seeds- "Baby onions." * Pepper Seeds- "Make more peppers!" * Potato Seeds- "Put in ground for more potato!" * Toma Root Seeds- "Make more tomato!" Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "Has pictures on it!" * Gears- "Ironfolk guts." * Ashes- "Pile of burny bits." * Ashes of item- "It gone now." * Red Gem- "It pretty and warm." * Blue Gem- "Pretty rock." * Yellow Gem- "There sunshine inside it." * Green Gem- "Like this stone, florp." * Orange Gem- "Weird orangey rock" * Beard Hair- "Scale-less are weird..." * Manure- "Ha ha, stinky!" * Guano- "Bats poop too, florp." * Melty Marbles- "Pretty little stones!" * Fake Kazoo- "Why it not toot?!" * Gord's Knot- "Grrr, can't... un-knot...!" * Gnome- "Weird tiny man." * Tiny Rocketship- "Nyoooom!" * Frazzled Wires- "Weird bendy colored sticks?" * Ball and Cup- "This game too hard!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Crunchy, florp." * Mismatched Buttons- "These rocks have holes in middle?" * Second-hand Dentures- "Hee-hee, such short stubby chompers." * Lying Robot- "It say everything gonna be okay!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "Hee-hee, it dead." * Dwarf Star- "Glorph! Burny light!" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "That not where bone belong!" * Bone Shards- "Piece of something dead." Don't Starve Together * Abigail's Flower (held)- "It not quite as ugly as most flowers." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "Pretty." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "Hmm?" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Something happening!" * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Glorp! Down flower!" * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "Shouldn't be here, flurp..." * Lucy the Axe- "You wood choppy man's friend?" * Pile o' Balloons- "Look chewy, florp." * Balloon- "Want one!!" * Codex Umbra- "...Don't like stories in that book." * Blueprint (rare)- "Look really complicated, florp." * Fur Tuft- "It smell funny." * Sketch- "Oooh, picture!" * Advert- "Ooooh, pictures!" * Ancient Key- "This look important!" * Shadow Atrium- "Feel... sad..." * Spoiled Fish- "Someone not take care of fish pet!" * Gnomette- "Weird tiny lady." * Leaky Teacup- "For drinking or bath, flort." * Bent Spork- "Food scooper." * Toy Trojan Horse- "Something rattling inside." * Unbalanced Top- "Spin! Spin!" * Back Scratcher- "Extra claws for scratching!" * Beaten Beater- "Scale-less have weird inventions, florp." * Frayed Yarn- "Tiny rope?" * Shoe Horn- "Not look like a horn, florp." * White & Black Bishop, White & Black Knight- "Look like... tiny Ironfolk...?" * Lucky Cat Jar- "Look happy." * Air Unfreshener- "How get tree so small and flat?" * Potato Cup- "Where all the insides?!" * White & Black Rook- "This castle for ants?" * Wire Hanger- "Has little claw at the end!" * Blue Moonlens- "Where you looking, flurt?" * Green Moonlens- "Wonder what it sees, flort." * Red Moonlens- "Got something in its eye, florp." * Orange Moonlens- "It looking at me, flurp." * Purple Moonlens- "Stop staring, glort!" * Yellow Moonlens- "What it looking at?" * Iridescent Gem- "There so many colors, flort!" * Moon Caller's Staff- "Rainbow light stick!" * Polar Light- "It so cold!" * Beach Toy- "Know someone who'd like this, florp!" * Crumpled Package- "Found pond treasure!" Adventure Mode Base Game * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "This thing look weird, florp." * Divining Rod- "What this weird box thingy?" * Divining Rod (cold)- "Not making much noise now, florp." * Divining Rod (warm)- "Noises getting louder." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "More louder!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "It yelling at me!!" * Divining Rod Holder- "What this?" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It need something..." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Think it work now!" * Maxwell's Door- "Where this go?" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Music comes out of it, florp!" * Maxwell's Light- "Don't like it..." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Glorph! Scary spikes!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "....Glop." * Sick Worm Hole- "Not feeling good, florp?" * Nightmare Lock- "Needs key, florpt?" * Nightmare Throne- "Shouldn't be here..." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He look stuck!" * Female & Other character on Nightmare Throne- "You stuck?" Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "Look sort of like fragile scale-less man." Announcements Base Game * Generic- "What that?" * Failed Adventure Mode- "Grrr, messed up!" * Freedom- "Buh-bye!" * Freezing- "Flrrrr... c-cold..." * Battlecry- "Not scared of you, florp!" * Battlecry (prey)- "Stay... stay!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "ENEMY OF MERMFOLK!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Glurph, yucky spider!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Go away fighty spider!" * Leaving combat- "Pbbbbbbth!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "Come back, florp!" * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Bad Pigman got away." * Leaving combat (Spider)- "Oh... might be friend of Webby boy." * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Don't like you anyway, flurt!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "Glorp! Buzzy stingers!" * Dusk- "Sun going to sleep soon." * Entering darkness- "It dark in here..." * Entering light- "Light!!" * Doing things in the dark- "It really, really dark." * Failed to do something- "Grrr... can't do it, florpt." * Failed to craft something- "Nuh-uh, need more things." * Trying to sleep during the day- "Too bright out to sleep!" * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Not sleepy, florp." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "Need food, then sleepy-time." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "No sleepy-time now, florp!" * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "Take thing! TAKE THING!!" * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "Don't think they need this, glorp." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "Wake up!! Got thing for you!" * Not enough fertilizer- "Plant still hungry." * Hounds are coming- "Glurp... doggies coming..." * Depths Worms are coming- "Glurt?" * Deerclops is coming- "Glurp... me know that sound..." * Inventory full- "Don't have enough pockets, florp." * Can't rummage (generic)- "Nuh-uh." * Can't store (generic/full)- "It full." * Can't store (invalid item)- "Can't, glorp." * Can't bundle (no items)- "Nothing for wrapping, florp." * Can't cook (generic)- "Don't wanna, glort." * Can't cook (too far)- "It way over there!" * Can't draw (no subject)- "Glort... forget what to draw." * Can't shave (generic)- "Nope." * Can't shave (nothing left)- "No fluffs left to take." * Can't shave (beefalo awake)- "Me not crazy, florp." * Can't write on sign (generic)- "Nuh-uh." * Beefalo occupied, unable to mount- "Let me on, florpt!" * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- "They look mad..." * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- "It too mad right now." * Unable to build structure (mounted)- "Grrr, can't reach!" * Eating- "Mmm-mmmm!" * Eating (stale food)- "Tastes funny, florp." * Eating (spoiled food)- "Blegh... gone bad." * Eating (painful food)- "Glurph... belly hurts..." * Hungry- "Want food!" * Triggered trap- "....Glop." * Torch out- "Can still see, florp!" * Pricked- "Ouchie!" * Object broken, fixable- "Can fix easy, florp!" * Earthquake- "Ground shaking!" Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "GLORPT! Almost got sparky!" * Overheating- "Drying... up..." * Tree Shelter- "Why not play in rain, florp?" * Wetness (low)- "Ahh... wetter feel better, florp!" * Wetness (medium)- "Mermfolk love water, florp!" * Wetness (high)- "Feels good on scales!" * Wetness (highest)- "aah, splish-splash!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Claws too slimy, florp." * Smoldering item- "Smell something..." * Burnt- "Glorpt!! Hot!!" * Giant arrival- "Glurp... me know that sound...", * Trying to sleep on fire- "Not gonna sleep there, glort." Don't Starve Together * Already has Critter- "Don't need 'nother pet, glort." * Atrium destabilizing- ** "Gl-glorp!!" ** "Something wrong!" ** "Need to go now, florp!" * Ruins renewal- "D-don't like these monsters, florp!" * Battlecry (Deer)- "Glurph, go away!" * Becoming ghost- "gloOooOooorp!!" * Beefalo mount health low- "Big fuzzy look hurt..." * Beefalo occupied, unable to mount- "Let me on, florpt!" * Boat damaged- "Yay! Boat getting wetter!" * Boat sinking- "...Maybe boat too wet now." * Blueprint already known- "Knew that already, florp!" * Can't learn blueprint- "Flurph... this make head hurt." * Can't learn Map Scroll (wrong world)- "Map don't match this place..." * Can't build Celestial Portal (in Caves)- "Not gonna work, need moon power." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (occupied)- "Grrr, have to wait." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong material)- "Nuh-uh." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (no materials)- "Need some buildy things." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong plans)- "Glort? Not right?" * Can't cook (in use)- "Mmm... what that smell?" * Can't rummage (occupied)- "You find something good?" * Can't store (occupied)- "Gotta wait." * Can't rummage & store (Warly-exclusive object)- "Fancy cooking man can do it, florpt." * Can't write on sign (in use)- "Me next! Me next!" * Can't build with encumbering item (wrong piece)- "That look wrong, glorp." * Can't place in Moon Stone (not staff)- "Don't look right." * Caught by Bone Snare- "GLORP!" * Sinkhole warning- ** "Glooorrrpp!!" ** "Why ground shaking?!" ** "Something moving!" * Cave-in warning- "Gloooorrp! Rocks falling!!" * Compass broken- "Spinny pointer broken. Didn't do it, florp!!" * Danger, unable to leave game- "Gotta be careful, florp!" * Despawning (Celestial Portal)- "Feel cold..." * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "Fluurph... Hrrrgh..." ** "Tired..." ** "Gluuurph!" ** "Me too little... for carry... heavy thing!" ** "Don't... like... this..." ** "(Splutter)" ** "Flurrrgh...!" ** "Someone... bigger... help...?" ** "RRRRGH!" * Failed to lower sail- ** "Glrrrpphh!!" ** "Grrr... go down!" ** "Didn't work..." * Failed to revive Abigail- "Aw... sorry Abby-gill." * Failed to revive Ghost- "Errmmm... don't think so, florp." * Flare set off by other player- "Fire in sky??" * Ghost Sanity Drain- "Gluurrr... glorph... GLORRPP..." * Health too low, unable to attune- "Feel bad ... do later." * Hitting Shadow Shield- "Why not hit?!" * Klaus enraged- "Aaah! Scary scary!!" * Klaus summoning Krampii- "It calling friends!" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "Grrr, key not work!" * Loot Stash (Klaus)- "Not good time, florp!" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "Glorp... felt weird!" * Mining Inviting Formation (part 1)- "Something in there?" * Mining Inviting Formation (part 2)- "Almost done, florp!" * Mining Inviting Formation (finished)- "Free!" * Mushroom Planter needs living log- "Oooh, need creepy log for this." * Mushroom Planter needs mushroom- "Need to find mushroom!" * Not Gem- "Don't fit." * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "Glorp? This not right gem." * Not catching fish- ** "Fish! Come here fish!" ** "Doo-dee-doo-dee-dum..." ** "Where the fishies?" ** "Glurph. This taking too long." * Paying tribute to Antlion- ** "Take this, scary lady." ** "This for you, florp." ** "This make you happy now, florp?" * Plant diseased pick warning- "Gluurgh... smell bad." * Plant diseased dig warning- "Look better?" * Refusing to eat invalid food- "Not for eating." * Refusing to eat yucky food- "Nuh-UH." * Rowing mistimed- ** "Not right time!" ** "Arms tired, florp." ** "Rowing hard..." * Thurible out- " * Trees petrifying- "Aw, no more." * Unable to change clothes (generic)- "Don't wanna, florp." * Unable to change clothes (on fire)- "Nope!" * Unable to change clothes (in use)- "Gotta wait..." * Unable to give item (busy)- "Take thing! TAKE THING!!" * Unable to give item (dead)- "Don't think they need this, glorp." * Unable to give item (inventory full)- "They already have lots!" * Unable to give item (sleeping)- "Wake up!! Got thing for you!" * Unable to give all items (busy) - Take stuff! TAKE STUFF!!" * Unable to give all items (sleeping)- "Wake up!! Got stuff for you!" * Unable to receive gift (danger)- "Wanna open present... but not safe." * Unable to receive gift (mounted)- "Need to get down first." * Unable to toss Bath Bomb into Hot Spring (already bath bombed)- "Water hot enough, florp." * Unable to toss Bath Bomb into Hot Spring (glassed over)- "Water too hard." * Wardrobe on fire, unable to use- "Nuh-uh." * Washing ashore after abandoning ship- "Had good swim!" * Whirly Fan broken- "Glurp... me didn't break it!!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- " * Accomplishment completed- " Skins * Formal Set- "Frilly and gilly, florp!" * Shadow Set- "Come closer... won't bite! (Hee-hee...)" * Abyssal Set- "It called bye-oh-loomy...loominess...loomin-essence... GLOWY!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Glurp! Big head!" * Skull Chest- "Maybe something good inside!" * Deadly Feast- "Shouldn't eat that." * Golden Pitchfork- "For fancy farming, florp." * Home- "Anyone there?" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Don't like the way this hums." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Gluuurph! Shoo, bugs!" * Lava Pit- "Don't like it, florp." * Lava Pit (normal)- "Glowy!" * Lava Pit (low)- "It getting all rocky." * Lava Pit (out)- "Hmm." * Tree Clump- "Can't go past those because... erm... because....." * Hit by Bishop charge- "GLOP!" * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "Think it's sick..." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "Something wrong with grass lizard." * Research (high value)- "Head feels so full of smarts, florp!" * Research (normal value)- "Head getting full of smarts, flurp!" * Research (low value)- "Don't get it..." * ANNOUNCE_UNIMPLEMENTED- "Trap not ready!" * RUBBLE & RUINS_RUBBLE- "Rocks and things." * RELIC- "Old thing." * Scaled Furnace (normal, one gem)- "Has friendly face." * Scaled Furnace (high, two gems)- "Glorpt!! Too hot!!" * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "Broke it..." * Shadow Digger- "He use the bad magic!!" * Toadstool escaping- "Don't leave!" * Toadstool escaped- "Come back toad!!" * ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "Easy, florp!" * ANNOUNCE_TRAP_WENT_OFF- "....Glop." * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "Treasure!" * DEVTOOL- "Like this!" * DEVTOOL_NODEV- "Can't do it, flurt." * UNIMPLEMENTED- "What that?" * WETPAPER- "Got all soggy, flort." * Bernie (Forge)- "Yay!! Bear come to play!" * Inspecting self- "Wanna see me make funny face?" Removed Base Game * Lantern- "Poor scale-less can't see in dark." * Umbrella- "Don't need umm-brella!" Reign of Giants * Hollow Stump- "Nasty creature live here." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Good, it gone." * Catcoon- "Don't like you, florpt!" Don't Starve Together * Winona's Spotlight- "This so scale-less can see in dark?" Trivia * Her quote for a Cooked Fish ("Fish are friends, not food!") may be a reference to a line said by the character Bruce from Finding Nemo. * Wurt's quotes for a Varg ("What big teeth he have!") and a Koalefant ("What big ears you have!") are references to Little Red Riding Hood. * Her quote for a Rabbit ("Be vewy vewy quiet.") is a reference to a line said by the character Elmer Fudd from Warner's Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies. * Her quote for a Saladmander ("It not easy being green.") is a reference to the song "Bein' Green" originally sung by Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog. * Her quote for Honey ("Hello my honey!") may be a reference to the song "Hello! Ma Baby", a song most well known for being featured in the Warner Bros. short One Froggy Evening. Category:Characters Category:Character Quotes